Edward Tonks
(wife) *Nymphadora Lupin (daughter) † *Remus Lupin (son-in-law) † *Edward Lupin (grandson) *Bellatrix Lestrange (sister-in-law) † *Rodolphus Lestrange (brother-in-law) *Narcissa Malfoy (sister-in-law) *Lucius Malfoy (brother-in-law) *Draco Malfoy (nephew) *Cygnus Black III (father-in-law) † *Druella Black (mother-in-law) † |hidem=y |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus= |hidea= |job= |house= |loyalty=*Tonks family *Order of the Phoenix }} Edward "Ted" TonksPottermore (c. 1950 – 1998) was a Muggle-born wizard, the husband of Andromeda Tonks , the father of Nymphadora Lupin , and grandfather of Edward Remus Lupin. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry in the 1960s. It can be assumed that while in school he met Andromeda, who was at the time a fellow student. When Ted married Andromeda, who was born into a prejudiced pure-blood family, he singled her out for scorn by most of her relatives. The couple had one child, who later became a member of the Order of the Phoenix during the Second Wizarding War. Ted and Andromeda were not members of the Order, but assisted them occasionally, such as allowing them to use their home as a safe house for the Battle of the Seven Potters. When Lord Voldemort succeeded in taking over the Ministry of Magic in 1997 and the Muggle-Born Registration Commission was established, Ted went on the run. He was eventually caught and murdered by a group of Snatchers. Biography Early life Much of Ted's life is unknown. He was born approximately in the 1950s and both his parents were Muggles. At some point, likely in the early 1970s, Ted married Andromeda Black, whom he affectionately called "Dromeda", in spite of her family's belief in blood purity. She was disowned and burned off the family tree tapestry in the house of Black for not making a "respectable pure-blood marriage", unlike her sisters Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. Ted and his wife had one child, for whom Andromeda selected the name Nymphadora.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Ted and his daughter, whom he fondly called "Dora", lacked the talent for magical cleanliness that Andromeda has. He seems to have been friendly with Arthur Weasley, as he was familiar with Arthur's fascination with Muggle items''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Second Wizarding War When Lord Voldemort returned to power, Ted's daughter joined the second Order of the Phoenix to fight against the growing threat. Neither Ted nor Andromeda were official members, but nonetheless supported their daughter, allowing their home to be used as a safehouse. In 1997, Tonks married Remus Lupin, who suspected that Ted and Andromeda disapproved because of his werewolf status, but it is unknown if this is true. After the Battle of the Seven Potters, Harry Potter and Rubeus Hagrid crashed in the garden of the Tonks' home and were both injured. Ted brought the two inside, where he proceeded to fix Harry's broken ribs, tooth, and arm. He and Andromeda were very worried for their daughter's safety when Harry informed them that Death Eaters ambushed the group. Ted, however, attempted to calm Andromeda down by pointing out that Dora had faced worse during the course of her work as an Auror. Sometime after Harry and Hagrid took the Portkey to the Burrow, Ted sent the pieces of Sirius Black's flying motorbike to Arthur Weasley, where they were kept in the Burrow's shed for the remainder of the war. On the run and death ]] When the Ministry of Magic fell under Lord Voldemort's control in August 1997, all known safe-houses of the Order lost their protective enchantments and were raided by mixtures of Ministry employees and Death Eaters. Ted and Andromeda were tortured for information about Harry, like many other families with connections to Order members; Remus later reported that they were "''shaken, obviously, but otherwise okay". Some time after this, their daughter came to stay with them, upon discovering that she was pregnant. Remus temporarily left her side, worried about passing on lycanthropy to their child. When the Ministry began its persecution of Muggle-borns, Ted, on a matter of principle, refused to register with the Muggle-Born Registration Commission. He was forced to leave to avoid Death Eaters who were operating near his home. Andromeda did not accompany him, as her pure-blood status kept her safe and she had to care for their pregnant daughter. Ted then went on the run, eventually meeting up with fellow fugitives Dirk Cresswell and Dean Thomas, as well as goblins Griphook and Gornuk, and they proceeded to stay on the move throughout the countryside. At one point, the group discussed Harry Potter — unaware that Harry was listening in, along with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Ted dismissed the Daily Prophet's claims that Harry was involved in Albus Dumbledore's death, and stated his belief that The Quibbler was the only place left to get reliable news. Eventually, the group was caught by a gang of Snatchers led by Fenrir Greyback, perhaps due to breaking the Taboo curse on using Voldemort's name. Ted, Dirk, and Gornuk were murdered resisting capture. Post-mortem The death of Ted Tonks and his comrades was announced on Potterwatch, as the Daily Prophet had ceased reporting deaths caused by Voldemort's regime. When Nymphadora gave birth to her son, she and Remus decided to name him Teddy in her father's memory. Physical appearance Ted was described as a "fair-haired, big-bellied" man, with a mellow and pleasant voice. Relationships Andromeda Black Though it is very likely that the two were not in the same house, Ted attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with Andromeda. The couple's relationship most possibly started during school because they married shortly after leaving Hogwarts. Andromeda most likely married Ted (a Muggle-born) in secret, before telling her familyIn Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: The Dark Lord Ascending, Bellatrix explicitly states that she and Narcissa haven't seen Andromeda "since she married the Mudblood." meaning that Andromeda had already married Ted when she informed her family of what she had done and was disowned for her actions.; she was disowned from her family and burned off the Black Family Tree. Considering that Andromeda gave up her entire family for Ted, they definitely had a strong and affectionate relationship. Ted called his wife by the nickname "Dromeda". In 1973, the couple's only child was born and Andromeda named her Nymphadora, but Ted regularly called her "Dora" a name that, unlike Nymphadora, she didn't seem to mind. Andromeda was devastated when her husband was murdered by Snatchers. Nymphadora Tonks , his daughter and only child ]] Ted and Andromeda's only daughter, who was born sometime in 1973. Her name was Nymphadora, but she was nicknamed "Dora" by her father. Ted and his daughter most likely had a close relationship, considering Dora named her son after him. Both Ted and his daughter had a tendency to be untidy and disorganized. Tonks was likely devastated by her father's death. Remus Lupin , his son-in-law]] Remus married Ted's daughter, Nymphadora; neither Ted nor Andromeda attended the wedding, but only because they did not know about itPottermore states that the only witnesses to the wedding were people from the local tavern in the north of the country.. Remus's werewolf status was most likely never a problem for Ted, given the open-minded nature of his few recorded statements. However the opposite may also be true, as Remus had stated that his wife's parents were disgusted by their marriage when he asked Harry "What parents would want their only daughter to marry a werewolf?" Whether this perception of Ted's feelings really happened or if it was just a product of Remus's distressed mind at the time is unknown. Teddy Lupin Teddy is Ted's grandson, son of his daughter. Ted was killed before his grandson was born, but was probably aware of the pregnancy. Teddy's parents named him after his grandfather. Etymology Edward is derived from the Old English words ead, meaning "blessed", and weard, meaning "guard", and has been the name of many members of the English nobility and royalty. Behind the scenes *Ted Tonks is rumoured to be the newsreader Ted who is mentioned in the first chapter of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. *Ted Tonks and his wife Andromeda were both cut from the Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1, meaning that Harry and Hagrid escape to the Burrow, rather than the Tonks house. The trio also do not encounter Ted nor any other members of his group while on the run. However he, Dirk Cresswell, and Gornuk are mentioned on radio as having been killed. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game)'' *''Pottermore'' Notes and references es:Ted Tonks fr:Ted Tonks fi:Ted Tonks nl:Ted Tops pl:Edward Tonks Category:1998 deaths Category:British individuals Category:Cruciatus Curse victims Category:Males Category:Married individuals Category:Muggle-borns Category:Murder victims Category:Order of the Phoenix allies Category:The Quibbler readers Category:Second War casualties Edward Category:Wizards Category:Deceased individuals